The present invention relates to deployment of programs, and more specifically, to a method and system for deploying programs in a cluster node.
Program deployment consists of processes of program installation, parameter configuration and initiation. In a distributed system, nodes having different programs installed thereon play different roles. Programs installed on different nodes might have a dependency and need to be installed, configured and initiated in a certain order. For example, before deploying program A in node X, program B needs to be deployed in node Y first. Since the deployment of different programs on different nodes is distributed or autonomous, the collaborative deployment of different programs on different nodes is quite difficult.
Currently a common solution is as below: while installing and upgrading programs in a cluster topological structure, in order to ensure great scalability, first multiple nodes accomplishing a same function are clustered such that various nodes have a predefined or random dependency among them, and then respective nodes are deployed manually according to the dependency. This method, however, is not only time-consuming but also error-prone.